


Literalism

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Legion of Superheroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainiac 5 attempts to fulfill a request of Kara's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literalism

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Pretty please, with cookies and cream on top?"

The "cookies" are no problem, although he is forced to bake them over a Bunsen burner. They turn out all right, though: crispy and golden brown, just as the historical documents indicate they should be.

The "cream" proves much harder. Brainiac 5 does research, wrinkles his nose in disgust, and sets out to the zoo to find a "cow." The extraction process is both implausible and unpleasant, but at the end he has a liter of cream in his possession. Further research indicates this substance was usually "whipped," but that part is comparatively simple.

He is disgruntled to find, after all this work, that Kara's face is blank rather than gratified when he hands her the Phantom Zone projector she asked for. "What is...?" Her voice trails off dubiously.

"It is exactly what you asked for," he says irritably. "The repaired Phantom Zone projector, with cookies and cream on top."

She blinks at it a moment longer, than bursts out in merry laughter, throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him soundly.

Which makes the entire process, he considers as she grabs a cookie to munch and dabs his nose with the repulsive whipped cow liquid, all quite worthwhile.


End file.
